


English teachers aren't so bad

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Teacher Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonah, the readers brother, has set up the reader with his teacher. While the reader has any amount of reasons to say no, they decide to go anyway. It's been almost six years since their last date, and English teachers aren't all bad. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	English teachers aren't so bad

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this AU, and I liked where I ended it. I don't really know what else I would have done, so I hope you cubs like this and think it's cute!

“You want me to what?” you ask around a mouthful of cereal.

Your brother groans, rubbing his face and squinting at you. “I need you to go on a date with my English teacher. I was telling him about you, and he seemed genuinely interested and I told him you would love nothing more than to go on a date with him. So, you have a date. Tonight. At eight. With him.”

Swallowing, you debate about what you should do. You could easily hit your brother, yell at him that he’s an idiot and tell him to call off the date. Or you could go on a date with a random teacher. Your mouth twists to the side in debate, and you shovel another spoonful of cereal in your mouth before pointing your spoon at your brother.

“What’s his name? Is he around my age? Is he cute? And I thought I told you I’m not really that interested in English, so why would you hook up your _zoology_ major sibling with a guy who talks about books for a living?”

Jonah grumbles, but since he’s not getting an outright ‘no’, he supposes it’s not a lost cause. Straightening up in his chair, he takes a long sip of orange juice and then nods at you. “Alright, so his name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“What kind of name-“

“Shut up. He prefers to be called Obi, so just…just be nice, okay?”

You roll your eyes, but nod, eating more of your breakfast. Jonah sighs, tapping his fingers against the tabletop. “Yes, he’s your age, and I guess by your standards he would be cute. I can’t vouch for it since he’s my teacher and I’m not really into guys like him. I know you’re not really interested in English, but he’s an awesome guy, and he doesn’t just talk about books. He’s well versed in a shit ton of stuff, so _please_ just give him a chance.”

Mulling over your options, you shrug, swallowing the last of your breakfast and putting the dishes in the sink. You ruffle Jonah’s hair on the way by, a smile on his and your face. “I haven’t had a date since I graduated college, and it’s not like I have anything else planned tonight. As long as you promise me he’s not some kind of stalker or something, you’ve got herself my honor that I’ll be there. Where am I supposed to meet him?”

Jonah hands you the piece of paper with the name of a well-known restaurant, and you nod.

“He’s not a stalker. I swear on my life,” Jonah says.

With another nod, you smile and peck his forehead. “Alright kid, you’ve got it. And hey, if this is all for a better grade, you’re lucky I love you enough to help you.”

* * *

 

At eight, dressed in one of your better outfits, you step in the restaurant where Obi-Wan had set up the date. Your head is down as you look for something in your pockets, and you almost bump into the podium where a staff member was waiting to seat people.

“Oh, sorry! I umm, I suppose I’m here for a…Kenobi?” you manage to get out, a little bit of a blush rising at the sound of his name on your tongue.

It was odd, but not uncomfortable, and you were grateful you at least remembered his name. Outside of that, you were at a loss for what Jonah had said about him. This was the first date you would be going on in almost six years, and while you didn’t think you were rusty, it was still worrying that you hadn’t eaten with someone other than your family or friends since college.

The host nods, leading you to a table where a man was already sitting. Swallowing thickly, you thank her, moving around to get to the unoccupied chair. Obi-Wan looks up, mouth falling open and eyes growing wide. You chew at your bottom lip, holding out your hand as you take a seat.

“Hello, I’m assuming you’re Obi? I-I’m-“

“Y/N. Jonah’s sibling. Pleased to finally meet you, he talks very highly of you in class,” Obi-Wan murmurs, shaking your hand.

It felt nice holding yours, like they were made to touch at least once in life. Shaking your head of the poetic thoughts, you clear your throat, smiling kindly. The two of you talk for a bit before going silent, looking at the menu. Oddly enough, it wasn’t an awkward silence, like the kind that settle in when you’ve run out of polite things to say to someone. It was the kind of silence that comes when two people are comfortable with each other, and understand there isn’t anything to talk about at that exact time.

Once you’ve placed your orders, you look up at him, folding your hands together under your chin. “So, tell me about yourself. Jonah doesn’t speak much about you at home, but that makes sense, given you _are_ his teacher.”

You thank the waiter when he pours you some wine, taking a sip as you look at Obi-Wan over the glass. He seems to be trying to collect himself before answering, as his eyes are focused on his napkin, rather than you. After a moment of silence, you worry that perhaps you’ve over stepped some kind of boundary, and you quickly try to right it.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Or is it this date? Since I’m the sibling of a student and…oh,” you quiet, looking at the table. “This is most likely frowned upon in whatever teacher code there is. I-I’m sorry if this is extremely uncomfortable. Would you like to just call it a night? I don’t mind paying for a to-go meal.”

Obi-Wan’s head raises, eyebrows furrowing together at your words. “No, no I’m not uncomfortable. Pardon, I was just caught up in my own thoughts. You’re very kind to be doing this for your brother, but I wasn’t quite sure how to respond to the ‘tell me about yourself’ thing. I don’t have all that much to say. I’ve lived a rather boring life in all honesty.”

“And you think I’ve lived one of adventure?” you tease, earning a smile from the man.

He shakes his head, hair falling into his eyes before he pushes it back. “Well, the way Jonah talks about you, it seems like that’s the case. I should have assumed he might…extend the truth of some of the things he talked about. Why don’t you start, and we can go from there?”

Nodding, you take another sip of wine, smiling at him.

* * *

 

“So then...then I had to…to help wrangle the tiger back into the cage. You would…would not _believe_ how difficult it was. She was…was so invested in…in getting the stuffed animal.”

Obi-Wan laughs, taking a drink and exhaling once the fit of laughter has passed. The two of you have been in this restaurant for nearly two hours, and it was going really well. While you may have had some exciting stories, that didn’t lessen the ones he spoke about. Dessert plates are pushed into the middle of the table, as the two of you are now completely comfortable and leaning closer to speak.

Glancing at the time on his watch, Obi’s lips pucker, and he sighs. “It seems it might be time to get going. Jonah is most likely wondering where you are, and I have a feeling that if we stay much longer, we might drink a whole thing of wine ourselves,” he comments, pointing at the bottle sitting between the two of you. It’s almost half empty, which is a feat you’ve rarely accomplished with another person.

You nod, finishing up your drink and reaching into your pocket to grab your wallet. The sound of money hitting the table and a chair scraping back has you looking up, finding a hand held out towards you. Obi-Wan smiles kindly, tilting his head in the direction of the door.

“I have to pay for my meal, Mr. Kenobi. It’s illegal to dine and dash,” you state, going back to searching in your wallet.

“No need. I’ve covered it. Come on, let’s get you home.”

There’s no time to protest as he helps you stand, leading you out to the parking lot and leaning against your car. Your eyes are drawn up to the stars twinkling in the sky, and you take a spot beside him, leaning against your car with a smile. Crossing your arms over your chest, you take a deep breath and close your eyes.

Obi-Wan is staring at you intently, scouring your features for any sign of tension and to remember the way you look right now. What he finds is that you are completely relaxed, content in the peace of the night. He reaches out, fingers brushing your arm and making you look over. He’s caught for a moment in the way that your eyes shine, and how the moon and stars above radiate some kind of ethereal light off of you. Swallowing, he lets that same hand that brushed your arm raise to your cheek, searching for any signs that this was wrong.

When he finds none, he leans in, lips ghosting over yours until he surges forward. The taste of wine is on both of your lips, and he hears you sigh, tilting your head back to give him a better angle. His other hand cups the base of your skull, tangling in the fine hairs there as he pries open your mouth, tongue pressing against yours. The moan he gets in response sends shivers through his entire body, fingers sparking with electricity.

Pulling back for air, the two of you just stare at each, a smile lighting both of your faces. You bump your nose against his, backing him up so you can climb into your car. “You have my number, so call me to set up another date. Or we can just agree to meet Thursday, same time, same place?”

He nods, leaning in to kiss you once more before stepping back and heading to his own car. Looking at your steering wheel, you try not to let yourself melt from the entire situation. Maybe English teachers weren’t so bad. As long as their name was Obi-Wan Kenobi.


End file.
